ENCONTRANDO MI LUGAR
by selma-itako
Summary: Ana es la supuesta novia y prometida de Hao, jefe del grupo de "Jaobs", ella perdió la memoria, pero lo recuerda poco a poco, ¿que hace Yoh en ahí?, YohxAna...mal sumari lo sé
1. la gran estrategia

Hola a todos , bueno no sé si estará bien redactado, pero espero reviews, jjj, bueno esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción, jjj, bueno veamos cómo me queda ok?

nota: esto es un universo alterno

* * *

estaba yo observando las estrellas desde mi habitación, pensando cómo es que llegue hasta aquí, toda mi vida estuve en aquí, ansiando solo una cosa _libertad_, sí, lo quería, toda mi vida he estado en un grupo al que cada shaman e Itako se había unido, pero otros se fueron a otro grupo llamado "nibs", ciertamente mi grupo no era tan unidos como ellos, pero debo decir que yo no quise estar en este grupo al que llamaban "jaobs", realmente no entendía que estaba haciendo en aquí, lo único que recuerdo era que-antes de esto- todos nos llevábamos bien, itakos y shamanes vivían en armonía, tenían una jefa llamada kino Asakura, quien vivía con sus dos nietos, todo estaba bien, hasta que un día kino falleció, eso dividió al grupo, su nieto Hao, quiso todo el trono, y su hermano gemelo Yoh, no lo quería, pero al descubrir los planes de Hao, se interpuso, y así, la mayor parte de shamanes e itakos se fueron con Hao creyendo sus ideales, mientras unos pocos shamanes se fueron con Yoh, bueno no es que lo recuerdo, si no lo que me contaron, pues es que yo perdí la memoria, no sabía nada acerca de mi pasado, pero sí de mi futuro, pero muchas veces sueño con un muchacho al que no reconozco, y me veía feliz, ciertamente raro, ya que considerando mi carácter, nadie quiere acercárseme, pero no me importa mucho, creo que me he desviado del tema, bueno la cuestión es que no sé cómo, pero me fui con Hao, me dijeron que yo era su novia, bueno no me importaba en lo absoluto pero poco a poco he descubierto que me falta algo que no está aquí, lo peor es que Hao me está mandando, genial ¬¬, no me gusta que me mande y menos que me controlen, y ahí es lo que descubrí, libertad, esa simple palabra era lo que necesitaba, me estaba sofocando con Hao, ¡maldición!, que puedo hacer ahora, no puedo huír, no es mi estilo, pero tampoco puedo decirle que me quiero ir, porque lo tomarían como traición, y no quiero morir tan pronto, que puedo hacer?...

-Kyoyama- dijo Marion, que estaba en el lumbral de la puerta, le comprendo por qué no ha avanzado más, es que la última persona que entró a mi cuarto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, no salió a salvo- el señor Hao le está buscando, tiene una reunión importante- ¡maldición!, había olvidado la reunión, pero que me importaba seguramente era como atacar a su hermano gemelo, a Yoh, no entiendo porque tanto odio a los nibs- está bien, bajaré enseguida- y Marion se fue tanto dije esas palabras, me levante y espere a que el destino se haga cargo.

baje con pereza, y vi a mi supuesto "prometido", ya que nos íbamos a casar en dos semanas, bueno no por decisión mía, pero me da igual, mm, ahora que lo pienso, si soy su esposa, capaz no podre alcanzar la libertad que quisiera, cambie de opinión, NO QUIERO CASARME.

Los mandatarios de los jaobs, estaba ahí, diciendo sus tantas ideas para vencer a Yoh Asakura, no me importaba en lo más mínimo, pero…..creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial, aprovechare esta oportunidad.

Ana siéntate- sí, ese era Hao, el jefe del grupo de los "jaobs", literalmente mi prometido- llegas tarde.

Simplemente me siento al lado de él, como era mi puesto en todas las reuniones, y comenzó la reunión, PERO QUE ABURRIDA ESTOY, sé que mi cara no muestra sentimientos, pero por dentro estoy realmente aburrida, un momento dijo ¿que?

-y por eso necesitamos a un líder que vaya al grupo de los "nibs", para que vigile y nos comunique sus planes-dijo un hombre que era el planeador, pero no le di importancia QUE ABURRIDA ESTOY

Ana…Ana… ¡Ana!-dijo Hao para que lo viera, porque estaba sumida en mis pensamientos- Ana, tú serás la espía- ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿yo la espía?, no, no quiero ser la que este con…con… "esos"

¡NO!- le dije fuerte y claro, mientras me paraba de mi asiento y mis espíritus, senki y koki, estaban en mí detrás, y todos me veían con cara de asustados, claro todos menos Hao

¡Que vas a ir y punto!- quería gritarle, golpearlo, matarlo ´por si insolencia de levantarme la voz, aunque pensándolo bien, este puede ser mi oportunidad de divertirme- está bien lo haré- dije y me senté, por fin me iría de aquí.

################################################## ################################################## 

* * *

NOTAS DE MI: muy corto, lo sé, pero espero que me envíen reviews para seguir con la historia


	2. infiltrandome

Hola a todos, jjjj, lo sé, tarde mucho, pero compréndanme, ya es fin de año y estoy con la agenda llena, bueno comencemos con la historia

NOTA: no se si lo habré dicho antes, pero LOS PERSONAJES DE SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECEN, si así fuera, tengan por seguro que haría la continuación del anime.

* * *

después de que acepte la propuesta, me dieron varias instrucciones de cómo tratar a esas personas, como actuar, como hablar, como vestir, ¡al diablo!, yo usare mi forma de ser, si no me aceptan, da igual, después de todo, no acepte esto como una misión, si no una forma de diversión.

¿estas lista?- dijo Hao, quien estaba a mi lado, para dar inicio a la "excelente" idea de aquel idiota, hoy iba a realizar esa acción, o como quieran llamarle, el caso es que hoy, debería infiltrarme como una Itako que no pertenece a ningún grupo

por supuesto- le dije mientras me iba, no se a donde iba, NO TENÍA UN MAPA, recuerden siempre llevar una, no creo que quieran estar en mi lugar, además, como soy tan orgullosa, no pediría uno, pero si iba a cualquier lado, seguro que me encontraba con algunos de ellos, a si que me fui al bosque, les mencione que el escondite de Hao era en el bosque?, no?, pues ya lo saben

adiós Ana- le escuche decir, mientras yo estaba perdida en el bosque.

realmente, ahora que lo pienso, Marion una vez me dijo, ¿Qué siente por el señor Hao?, claro que no le respondí, sabía que era chismosa (fans de este personaje, no me maten), bueno, en fin, Hao es un hombre sexi, ¿Qué?, no por ser fría no voy a ser observadora, es simpático conmigo cuando no hay personas, a veces se comporta como un niño, pero algunas veces se pone romántico, no creo que sea su estilo, pero…¿Qué siento por Hao?, realmente no creo que sea amor, no eso no, entonces que es?

sal de ahí, no creas que no me di cuenta de tu presencia- dije eso porque alguien me estaba persiguiendo justo cuando me adentre mas al bosque, un momento, ¿dónde estoy?, creo que este es el centro del bosque, me perdí otra vez uú

una sombra salió de su escondite, por lo que veo es un hombre, con cabello picudo, con un semblante serio, casi como el mío, pero no me gana, ojos amarillos como las de un gato, esta vestido de una forma…¿china?, vaya ahora sé de donde viene.

asi que…ya lo sabías?- me dijo la sombra mirándome fijamente

no creas que soy estúpida al no darme cuenta de que me estaban espiando- dije con firmeza

bueno, que estás haciendo en aquí?- me pregunto como si nada, que no tenia modales?, primero se dice hola y presentarse

que te importa ¬¬, este es un estado libre, asi que camino donde yo quiera- dije mirándolo fijamente, un momento ¿estado?, ups…me equivoque

tranquila, me presento, me llamo Len Tao, soy del grupo de los "nibs" y tú de qué grupo eres- dijo Len, bueno, ahora es donde debo comenzar mi farsa

me llamo Ana Kyoyama-

de que grupo vienes?-

que te importa ¬¬-

pues sí importa en estos lugares- me dijo desafiantemente

no pertenezco a ningún grupo- dije firme, bueno ya le había respondido, ahora QUE ME DEJE EN PAZ

eso podría ser muy malo, ya que no estás en parte de ningún grupo, puede ser perjudicial para ti- dijo Len mirándome fijamente

no le tengo miedo a nada, ¬¬, si vienes para eso déjame sola- dije firme

eres muy atrevida para ser una simple mujer- dijo Len

eres muy fastidioso para ser hombre- esta vez, creo que gané, ya que Len se calló, bueno ese es un punto a mi favor, estábamos en silencio hasta que…, mi estómago gruñó, ¡maldición!, si tan solo hubiera comido en allá, no pasaría esta vergüenza, gracias Marion, se te olvido hacer el desayuno?, pues a mí se me olvidó reclamarte, ahora que voy a hacer…

tienes hambre, por lo que veo- dijo Len

vaya que observador eres ¬¬ - dije con total sarcasmo

te invito a comer, mi grupo no está lejos de aquí-

lo medite algunos minutos, la verdad es que MUERO DE HAMBRE, si tan solo hubiera desayunado, además que puedo aprovechar esta oportunidad de infiltrarme en ese grupo- está bien- en cuanto dije esas palabras, el se fue y yo lo seguí.

me llevó a un lugar, que estaba más profundo en el bosque, y llegamos a una cabaña, parece que este grupo está con pocos personas, no hablamos en el camino, el silencio era lo único que nos acompañaba, me invitó entrar a la cabaña, vaya, las apariencias engañan, cuando entre, vi el lugar era tan amplio que no parecía cabaña, es más, parecía ser una pensión, olvídenlo si dije que era una cabaña, llamémoslo pensión sí?, bueno la pensión contaba con varias habitaciones, en una de ellas se encontraba la cocina, como lo se?, pues la puerta de ésta estaba abierta, el baño estaba al fondo, también estaba abierto, estaba examinando cada arte hasta que…

buenos días joven Len, veo que ya ha llegado- dijo alguien saliendo de la cocina, llevaba el cabello rosa, odio ese color ¬¬, una polera blanca y unos yins (no se si se escribe así)

buenos días Tamao, coloca una silla más, que tenemos una invitada- dijo Len mientras me miraba al igual que la tal Tamao.

dejen de mirarme así, si quieren conservar sus vidas ¬¬- dije eso porque me estaban poniendo un poco nerviosa

bu…bueno señorita, la comida ya está lista, pase al comedor por favor, ah…joven Len, el joven Yoh salió con el joven Horo Horo y la señorita Pilika a investigar el área del oeste, el joven Lyserg y la señorita Jeanne fueron a traer recursos, el joven Manta fue a cortar leña, la señorita Jun, Ryu, Chocolov y el señor Fausto, fueron a investigar el área del este- dijo Tamao, no comprendía como una persona se memorizaba tanto, pero ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?- oh…lo siento, me llamo Tamao Tamamura- me extendió su mano, yo nada más la ví, me fui directo al comedor sin decir nada, excepto…- date prisa con la comida que me muero de hambre-

sí- dijo Tamao y se fue a la cocina

vaya forma de ser cuando eres la invitada- me dijo Len

nunca te pedí que me invitaras a comer ¬¬-dije sentándome en la silla

sí, pero…- fue interrumpido por una puerta que se abría.

¡ya llegamos!- dijo quien sabe, pero fue el que entró

bienvenido joven Yoh-

* * *

¿que pasara?, descúbranlo en el siguiente cap.

** : ** gracias por tu review


	3. Pensando

Antes de comenzar la historia, debo aclarar que todo lo que escribo está bajo los pensamientos de Ana, por si no se dieron cuenta, jjjj, comencemos con la historia

NOTA: los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

* * *

¡ya llegamos!- dijo quien sabe, pero fue el que entró

bienvenido joven Yoh- dijo Tamao, quien salía de la cocina con una sonrisa estúpida, me pregunto ¿Quién será ese chico?

hola Tamao- dijo…no lo sé, recuerden que estaba en el comedor, no en el pasillo u.u

¡me muero de hambre!-

¡hermano!, ten modales u.ú-

¿eh?, ah sí… Tamao ya está listo el almuerzo?- se oyó un golpe- ¡auch!...Pilika porque me pegaste -

por mal educado u.ú-

jjjjjjj- se oyó una risa estúpida

bueno…el almuerzo ya está listo, si desean pueden pasar al comedor, ah…y tenemos una invitada- dijo Tamao

¿visita?-

sí, pasen por favor, enseguida les sirvo- y Tamao retornó a la cocina

las tres personas que escuché, venían directo al comedor, en realidad no es que estuviera nerviosa, pero eso no quería decir que me importara, bueno ya me confundí, al entrar ellos, vaya sorpresa que tuvieron al verme, ¿Cómo lo sé?, pues digamos que su cara lo refleja todo, ellos no saben ocultar sus emociones como yo lo hago, si me ves en los ojos, no muestro ninguna emoción, ¡ja!, una gran estrategia no?, bueno el punto es que se veían asombrados, al leer sus mentes supe que ellos nunca tuvieron visita y menos de una chica, pero me fijé en un chico de cabellera castaña, audífonos naranja, que los tenía en el cuello, pantalón yen ( no se si se escriba así) y una camisa con los botones abiertos, mostrando su bien formado cuerpo, demonios, ¡qué me pasa!, sentí su mirada sobre mí, entonces desvié mi mirada a otro lado, pero ese cabello me hizo recordar algo…¡claro!, tenía el mismo color de cabello de Hao, pero no tan largo y se parecían mucho, entonces…

él es su hermano- dije en murmuros.

¿perdón?- me dijo el hermano de mi "prometido"

que me muero de hambre- dije firme, ¡maldición!, me había escuchado, eso me pasa por pensar en voz alta

descuida, ya traerán la comida- ese fue len, bueno…creo que me había olvidado de él- por cierto ella es…

Ana kyoyama- lo interrumpí, porque yo siempre me presento, levanté mi vista y no sé porque, el hermano de Hao estaba sonriendo, comienzo a odiar esa sonrisa estúpida

hola, soy Pilika Usui- dijo una chica con cabello celeste, pero no diré su vestimenta porque me da pereza (no a ella, si no a mi ^_^)

y yo me llamo Horokeo Usui, pero me puedes llamar Horo Horo- dijo un chico con pelo extraño de color celeste, ahora me doy cuenta que él es hermano de Pilika

hola, me llamo Yoh asakura- me dijo el último, me sonrió y me tendió la mano para que la estrechara, pero le di una mirada de aburrimiento, eso de presentaciones me aburren de sobremanera

a que hora va a estar lista la comida?, me muero de hambre ¬¬ - dije sin rodeos, asakura bajó la mano y se la llevo a su nuca y…¿reía?, odio esa risa

y como si la hubiera invocado, Tamao apareció con los platos, así que todos nos sentamos a comer, la comida se veía comestible, al menos mucho mejor de lo que cocina Marion, probé un poco y vaya que me sorprendió al saborearlo.

asi que…¿te llamas Ana verdad?- que observador es ¬¬- y de dónde vienes?- preguntó Horo Horo

de afuera- respondo con frialdad, así soy yo

hubo otro silencio, hasta que el "risas estúpidas" habló

y que edad tienes?-

18- ¿por que pregunta mi edad?

a que grupo perteneces?- esto acaso era un interrogatorio?

a ninguno u.ú- esto comienza a fastidiarme, si len me hubiera dicho de la impertinencia de Yoh, me hubiera negado a venir

eso podría ser un problema u.u, así que por que no te unes al nuestro? ^_^, jjjj- dijo Yoh, mostrándome una sonrisa que no sé porque me hizo sonrojar, ¡maldición!, es que ya no puedo controlar mis emociones – así que ¿qué dices?-

no se que iba a responder, capaz esto sea como una prueba, puede ser, deduciendo como hace Hao que más aliados de unan, les digo mi conclusión?, bueno… al principio se portan amable conmigo, fingen, luego platicamos, preguntan, y al final deciden hacer una última pregunta de "quieres unírtenos", si responde que sí, sospechan inmediatamente, ya que, pueden deducir que soy un espía que se quiere infiltrar, por otra parte, si respondo con no, pues no sería sospechoso, sin embargo podría perder la única oportunidad de unírseles y no podría completar mi misión, ¡demonios! que voy a hacer?

ya veo, aún no nos tienes confianza- eso me sorprendió realmente, estaba tan concentrada en que debía hacer, hasta que Yoh habló- bueno, te puedes quedar aquí si quieres, y unirte a nosotros cuando nos tengas más confianza, jjjj-

estúpida sonrisa

¡no!, ella no se puede quedar aquí Yoh, puede que sea una espía de Hao!- habló Horo Horo, lo que había dicho me asustó de verdad, espero que no se dieran cuenta

no lo creo Horo Horo, parece buena persona- dijo Yoh ahora mirando a su amigo

sí, mi hermano tiene razón Yoh, las apariencias engañan- Pilika defendió a su hermano

yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo len, todos lo vieron con asombro incluso yo, pero no mostraba nada en mi mirada

¡cómo puedes decir eso!, ¡no nos podemos confiar, ella puede ser una espía o incluso puede ser una debilucha!- mala decisión- ¡no queremos más bocas que alimentar, ya se nos están acabando los recursos y no necesitamos a una debi…!-

lo callé con mis dos demonios, ellos le dieron un severo golpe, me levanté de mi silla y sin expresión miré como Pilika ayudaba a su hermano que estaba en el suelo por uno de los golpes, me acerqué lentamente a él y firme le dije algo que todos escucharon- si quieres pelear con gusto aceptaré ser tu oponente, pero si me vuelves a decir débil, te juro que…te mataré ¬¬-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

hola a todos, estoy feliz, y no tengo clases, jjjj, y actualizare muy pronto, gracias por haber leído, aunque hubiera querido reviews, pero me conformo con eso, es mi primer fic, asi que les ruego me disculpen si lo hago mal, jjjj, nos vemos en el próximo

POSDATA: gracias por dejar review, y sé que digo mucho "estúpido", ruego me disculpen, jjjj


	4. confianza

Hola a todos, jjj, tardé mucho, lo siento, es que a mi padre se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacer un viaje sorpresa, bueno basta de explicaciones, empecemos…

NOTA: los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí

"…" estos son los pensamientos

(…) notas de mí, por supuesto

* * *

Con gusto aceptaré ser tu oponente, pero si me vuelves a decir débil, te juro que…te matare ¬¬- dije mientras me relajaba un poco, así no me ganaría su confianza y sería imposible realizar mi misión.

Tranquila Anita- dijo Yoh mientras me mostraba una estúpida sonrisa y le di una mirada asesina por haberme dicho Anita, ¿Quién era él para darme un nombre diminuto?- jjjjj- reía nervioso

Lo siento, Ana, mi hermano es un poco…un poco…un poco exagerado- me dijo Pilika- en verdad lo siento

No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa tener un hermano así- dijo len con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, obviamente el comentario no le gusto a Horo Horo

- ¡QUE COSAS DICES ALETA DE TIBURON!-dijo Horo Horo quien posesionó su…creo que fue una tabla, jamás vi una posesión tan pobre- ¡A QUIEN LE DICES ALETA DE TIBURON, PUERCO ESPIN!- y len sacó una lanza, listo para pelear, ¡ja!, que posesiones más pobres.

Por favor joven Horo Horo, joven len, compórtense que tenemos visita- dijo Tamao mirándome, bueno creo que eso bastó para que esos dos se callaran y todos me miraban fijamente como si me estuvieran investigando con la mirada, eso me está incomodando.

-si quieren conservar sus vidas, mas les vale no mirarme así ¬¬- les dije y todos voltearon a mirar a otro lado.

-ya es tarde señorita Ana, ¿Por qué no se va a su casa?-preguntó Tamao, que no sé porque me estaba mirando como si quisiera que yo despareciera, pero ¿por qué el cambio tan rápido si hace rato estaba siendo amable?, además ¿me está corriendo?, NADIE corre a Ana kyoyama, un momento…siento que alguien me mira, pero ¿Quién?, entonces levanto un poco la vista y veo a…Yoh, ¿Qué hace él mirándome?, ¿Por qué siento un calor en mis mejillas?, ¡ahg!, no puede ser que me haya sonrojado, solo eso me faltaba, la actitud extraña de Tamao, la mirada de Yoh (que no deja de sonreír) y mi sonrojo, ahora que lo pienso…¿Tamao está celosa de mí porque Yoh me está viendo con una sonrisa?, que patético

-Ana- dijo len sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿tienes a donde ir?

Bueno…- en realidad no pensé en eso y al parecer tampoco lo pensaron nadie del grupo de los "jaobs".

Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, hay demasiadas habitaciones- dijo Yoh sin dejar de sonreír y de mirarme de una forma rara, pero esa estúpida sonrisa es muy bonita, su cabello alborotado le hacía ver atractivo y esa camisa desabotonada… malditas hormonas, desvío mi mirada porque sé que estoy sonrojada- no quiero causar molestias- le dije

-no hay ninguna molestia- respondió Yoh, no sé porque todos le miraban de una forma sorprendida- ven, te mostraré tu cuarto-y sin siquiera avisarme me tomó la mano y me llevó a subir las escaleras y andar por el pasillo, ese contacto me estremeció un poco, pero era cálido y no quité mi mano

- ya llegamos- dijo Yoh, al ver el cuarto me sorprendí un poco, todo estaba desordenado- disculpa por el desorden, pero es que a veces utilizo esta habitación para cambiarme, porque hay un baño de aguas termales cerca de esta habitación, jjjj, si quieres puedes darte un baño- me dijo mientras levantaba sus ropas botadas por el piso, había camisas y pantalones y…me volteé, porque sé que estoy sonrojada, pues lo que vi fueron sus bóxers

-ya has levantado todo?- le pregunté de espalda

¿Eh?- dijo Yoh, eso me hizo enojar- sí, jjjj-

Me volteé y lo vi, sentado en el futón, mirándome de una forma…¿cariñosa?, no sé pero era una mirada rara- porque me diste esta habitación si estaba desordenada habiendo muchas?- le pregunté

¿ah?- Yoh parecía desconcertado, obviamente lo saqué de sus pensamientos- pues… aunque no lo creas las otras habitaciones están más sucias y desarrinconadas que ésta, además que está más cerca de las aguas termales "y cerca de mi habitación"- eso me hizo sonrojar, ¡maldición!, demasiadas emociones por un día, él no sabía que yo sé leer los pensamientos- bueno debes estar cansada, te dejo descansar- y se fue al pasillo, pero antes de eso se detuvo en la puerta y dándome una sonrisa me dijo- buenas noches Anita- y se fue

¡Suficiente!, demasiadas emociones me están haciendo perder el control, mejor voy a descansar, me pongo la yukata que estaba encima del futón y me meto en el futón, sin quererlo me viene a la mente la imagen de Yoh- buenas noches Yoh-

-en el bosque-

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano del bosque, había un Asakura que estaba impaciente por las noticias del día, hasta que llegó la persona esperada

-y bien?-preguntó

- todo excelente señor Hao, nadie sospecha de ella- respondió

-excelente, mañana es mejor que ya no los vigiles Kanna, pueden percibir tu presencia y sospechar de Ana- dijo Hao

-como usted ordene señor Hao- dijo Kanna reverenciándose

-esperarás una semana e irás con Ana para que te dé sus informes- dijo Hao- mi querido hermano es muy despistado, jamás sospechará

**(NOTA: lo que escribo desde este instante, ya no son los pensamientos de Ana)**

-en la pensión-

En realidad, a Yoh le había caído muy bien Ana, demasiado bien para sorpresa de todos, pero ella tenía algo que Yoh no sabía como decirlo, nunca antes había experimentado algo así, no sabía que sentía, pero era algo reconfortante cuando él estaba con ella, pero se quedó embelesado por su belleza, se le quedó viendo mucho tiempo siempre con una sonrisa, por ello Tamao se puso celosa, ajá, Tamao ah estado enamorada de Yoh desde que ella tuvo memoria, eso todos lo sabían, claro todos menos Yoh, quien simplemente la veía como una hermana pequeña.

Yoh llegó al comedor donde todos estaban en silencio, extrañado habló- ¿Qué les pasa chicos?

-Yoh, no confío en ella- dijo Horo Horo

-sí, yo tampoco ¿o no se te hace raro que ella no pertenezca a ningun grupo y no tenga a donde ir?- preguntó Pilika

- pues yo también no confío todavía en ella- dijo len

-joven len, usted fue quien la trajo aquí, ¿Por qué no confía en ella si es que la trajo?- preguntó Tamao

-en realidad, yo sí la traje sólo porque Yoh me lo dijo- respondió len, todos fijaron su mirada a Yoh quien reía nervioso- él me dijo que había una presencia en el bosque y me dijo que sea amigable con él o ella, para así averiguar y también traerlo aquí-

Jjjjjjjj- reía nervioso Yoh

TOC, TOC, TOC

-Deben ser ellos- dijo len

-sí, se tardaron harto- dijo Horo Horo

-ya me estaban preocupando- dijo Pilika- por favor Tamao, ve a abrir la puerta que deben estar hambrientos.

-sí- y Tamao fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla sonrió ampliamente- bienvenidos.

* * *

Jajajaja, ¬¬, que mal cap me salió , es que se me están agotando la imaginación, je je, bueno:

¿Quiénes son esas personas que llegaron?, ¿Qué siente realmente Yoh por Ana?, ¿Cómo hará Ana para ganar la confianza de ellos?, ¿los shamanes se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Kanna?, todo esto y más en el próximo cap


	5. los invitados

Uf, no pensé que limpiar el ático costara tanto, jjjj

NOTA: los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí

* * *

Tamao fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla sonrió ampliamente- bienvenidos.

_hola Tamao, ¿nos dejaron algo de comida?-

_creo que la pregunta sería, si es que Horo Horo no arrasó la comida-

_señorita Jeanne, ¿tiene hambre?-

_claro Lyserg, espero que no los haya sobrado algo-

_o será que el Hoto Hoto se las comió todas-

_¿mi hermano Len ya comió?-

_¿don Yoh ya llegó?-

_basta chicos, la estamos mareando a la pobre-

_claro que les dejamos comida, el joven Len ya comió, el joven Yoh ya llegó- dijo Tamao sonriendo- pasen al comedor, enseguida les sirvo-

-en el comedor-

_hola chicos- dijo Yoh

_hola Len- dijo Jeanne (mencioné que también me encanta esta pareja? ^_^) y Lyserg se puso celoso

_hola- dijo Len en su tono habitual, cosa que dio rabia en Lyserg, era obvio que la doncella Jeanne sintiera algo por Len, pero parecía que a Len no le importaba

_hola Yoh, Pilika, Len, Hoto Hoto- dijo Chocolov ganándose un golpe parte de Horo Horo

_¡que no me digas así!-

_ Pues di'culpa cuate- dijo Chocolov adolorido

_jjjjjj-reía divertido Yoh

_tranquilos muchachos- dijo Jun- Yoh, en el área este no hay rastros de shamanes, sin embargo nos encontramos con dos, dijeron que hay una nueva estrategia, pero no alcanzamos a oír más porque nos descubrieron y nosotros huimos-

_mm…¿nueva estrategia?, me pregunto que podrá ser, jjjjjj- dijo Yoh

_¿no le preocupa don Yoh?- preguntó Ryu

_en realidad no, jjjj, cualquiera que sea lo podremos afrontar como siempre-

_no tienes remedio- comentó Manta- ¿Qué hay del área oeste?-

_nos atacaron- dijo Pilika

_sí, pero Yoh nos protegió- dijo Horo Horo- él los derrotó fácilmente-

_no sean mentirosos muchachos, jjjj, sólo los distraje un rato mientras nos escapábamos- dijo Yoh

_jajajajajaja- se escuchaba en toda la pensión, pero alguien no reía y era…

_cállense- dijo Len

_no seas amargado- dijo Horo Horo, todos dejaron de reír

_tenemos visita arriba- dijo Len haciendo acordar de que Ana estaba durmiendo arriba

_ ¿visita?- preguntó Jun

_ ¿no será que es la nueva estrategia?- preguntó Fausto

_ ¿qué piensa don Yoh?- dijo Ryu, todos observaron al chico

_no creo, a mi me parece amigable, jjjj- dijo nervioso Yoh

_a ti todo te parece amigable Yoh- dijo Len, justo en ese momento llegó Tamao sirviendo a todos- ¿no será que te enamoraste a primera vista?- y Tamao se quedó quieta esperando la respuesta, necesitaba saberlo

_ ¿cómo crees Len?, jjj, solo fui amable eso fue todo- dijo nervioso Yoh, no le gustaba que todos le observasen- ¿o será que a ti te gusta?-

_como crees que a él le guste alguien- comentó Lyserg

_ mi hermano Len está enamorado- dijo Jun

_no creí que tuvieras esos gustos- comentó Horo Horo

_pues ya quisiera conocerla- dijo Chocolov

_¡cállense!- dijo Len un poco sonrojado- es bonita, pero no es mi tipo- eso tranquilizó a Jeanne

_pues que mal, usted y la señorita Ana, harían una excelente pareja- dijo Tamao, deseaba que Len se fijara en Ana, así que Ana ya no se fijara en Yoh, su amor platónico.

_no, claro que es bonita, hermoso carácter, pero yo ya me fijé en alguien- dijo Len desviando la mirada por su sonrojo, pero Jeanne se preguntaba ¿Quién era la que conquistó el corazón de hielo de Len?

_y ¿Quién es Len?- preguntó Jeanne, estaba nerviosa por la respuesta, len la miró fijamente poniéndola más nerviosa

_no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Len, esto entristeció a la joven, caso que todos se dieron cuenta y decidieron cambiar de tema

_a que no saben quién nos atacó- dijo Horo Horo

_¿quien fue joven Horo Horo?- preguntó Tamao

_claro que fueron los shamanes de los "nibs"- comentó Jun

_no- dijo Horo Horo, aumentando la curiosidad de todos

_¿quien fue?- preguntó Fausto, Ryu, Jun, Tamao, Manta, Jeanne que aun estaba triste, Lyserg

_suéltalo pue' cuate- dijo Chocolov muerto de curiosidad

_ los X wals- dijo Yoh- hablaremos mañana de ellos, tengo sueño- y aunque todos protestaran, Yoh se fue a dormir a su habitación, era mejor mañana, todos se fueron a su respectivo cuarto

-en la mañana siguiente-

(lo que escribo ahora, son los pensamientos de Ana)

me levante perezosamente, no quería hacerlo pero ese maldito sol, vi el reloj que estaba al lado de mi futón, las 6:00, era temprano pero tenía hambre, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, no estaba Marion para servirme y aun no tenía a alguien que confíe en mí, un momento, Yoh, por lo que vi él no se enojaba fácilmente, aprovecharé eso…

me vestí colocándome mi vestido negro, el rosario sobre mi cuello y la bufanda roja sobre mi cuello, siempre la usaba, pero no sabía de dónde lo saque, ayer él me dijo "cerca de mi habitación", bueno no me lo dijo, si no lo leí, entonces supongo que debería estar cerca, me salí de mi cuarto y abrí la puerta de la habitación que estaba al lado mío, entré y sí, era éste su cuarto, ¿Cómo lo sé?, ¿Quién más es desordenado?, no creo que haya otro más desordenado que él, desvié mi mirada al futón y pude ver un pelo castaño, sí, esta era su habitación, me acerque un poco y se veía relajado, igual que Hao cuando le venía a levantar, era tierno ver su expresión cuando se despertaba "_cinco años más" decía Hao, "nada de cinco años Hao" le decía_, vi a Yoh moverse, creo que tengo que dejar de pensar, tengo hambre…

Tomé un poco de aire y dije- ¡despierta Asakura!- creo que exageré con mi tono de voz

_um...ah...que- dijo Yoh somnoliento, entonces me miró y abrió los ojos- Anita, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

_tengo hambre, ve a preparar el desayuno ¬¬- le dije

_¿eh?- me miró sorprendido

_¿quieres que te lo repita?- aparecieron mis dos demonios detrás de mí

_cla...claro que no- dijo Yoh nervioso al ver mis demonios- pero Tamao se encarga de hacer eso-

_pues tú te encargaras de hacerme el desayuno de ahora en adelante- dije, me acerque más a su rostro quedando muy cerca- ¿queda claro?-

_um...pu…pues sí- dijo nervioso y sonrojado, al parecer mi cercanía lo inquietaba, puedo sacar provecho de eso

_bueno…- me acerqué más a su rostro- entonces…- me acerque más quedando a centímetros de sus labios y luego…-espero que sea un buen desayuno- le tape la cara con la sábana y salí del cuarto para dirigirme a encontrar una televisión, porque ya estaba dando mi novela favorita

(Fuera de los pensamientos de Ana)

Yoh estaba desconcertado, por un lado estaba sorprendido por la acción de la chica, por el otro estaba deseando saborear esos labios, por un momento quiso besarla, pero se había quedado quieto, no hizo nada, estaba tremendamente confundido, mejor era pensar después, se vistió y fue a preparar el desayuno, nunca lo había hecho, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, él nunca decía que no, ésta sería la primera vez

Entró a la cocina, pero antes vio a…¿Ana?, sí era ella, estaba echada en el piso de la sala viendo la tele, sonrió, preparó el desayuno y se lo llevó a Ana

_aquí tienes- dijo Yoh- espero que te guste, jjjj-

Ana vio el plato, leyó la mente de Yoh y se enteró de que era la primera vez del joven, probó un poco y no le agradó el sabor- acompáñame-

_¿a dónde?- preguntó Yoh

Ana dejó el plato a un lado- es tu primera vez ¿no?-

_¿cómo es que…?- Yoh estaba confundido, ¿como ella lo sabía?

_te enseñaré a cocinar- dijo Ana

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

hola gente, ¿se imaginan a Ana cocinando?, yo no, jjjj, como ven ya es el primer día de Ana en la pensión, ya sé que aun no respondía a las preguntas que hice en el anterior cap, pero en el otro lo responderé, adios


	6. ¿que?

NOTA: los personajes de shaman King no me pertenecen

* * *

_ ¿cómo es que…?- Yoh estaba confundido, ¿como ella lo sabía?

_te enseñaré a cocinar- dijo Ana

Los habitantes de la pensión oyeron un grito, por lo que todos bajaron a ver qué pasaba, los gritos venían de la cocina, se asomaron y vieron a…

_¡hazlo bien Asakura!- gritaba Ana

_no te enojes Anita- decía Yoh nervioso- este… ¿Cómo se hacía?-

_eres un idiota- dijo Ana, no sabía que enseñarle a alguien a hacer una simple sopa fuera tan difícil- mira- agarró las manos de Yoh- debes cortar la zanahoria así- cortaba con delicadeza, ambos, ya que Ana cortaba agarrada a las manos de Yoh, él no entendía nada, creía que hacer una simple sopa sería fácil, pero Ana era muy estricta diciendo que las zanahorias se debían cortar de igual tamaño, eso lo hacía recordar a su abuela, se puso un poco triste pero ya lo había superado, intentó captar como Ana hacía, pero era inútil, él no se concentraba, no sabía porque- ahora corta como los hice-

Yoh en verdad intentó, pero no le salió todo igual, una era grande, otra era corta, otra era pequeña y otra era larga

Ana harta de que Yoh no comprenda algo tan simple y que agotaba toda su paciencia- ve a correr 1000 kilómetros, luego 200 abdominales y 300 lagartijas, ¡pero ya!-

_ ¿eh?, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso Anita?- preguntó Yoh

_será tu entrenamiento y tu castigo- dijo Ana- te estaré vigilando Asakura ¬¬, si no cumples se te va a duplicar-

Yoh estaba sorprendido, esa chica no era dulce, pero por alguna razón salió corriendo para hacer esos 1000 kilómetros, algo le decía que si no hacía caso, lo pagaría bien caro y no hablaba de dinero

Ana percibió la presencia de varios shamanes en la puerta de la cocina harta de esto- ¡ustedes dejen de estar espiando y salgan de una buena vez!-

De inmediato todos salieron de miedo

_hola- dijeron todos nerviosos

Ana vio a nuevos shamanes que ella no conocía- ustedes- señalo- ¿Quiénes son?-

_hola, mi nombre es Jun tao- dijo la mayor de los Tao

_mi nombre es Ryu con espada de madera, pero puede llamarme Ryu-

_yo soy Chocolov-

_me llamo Fausto VIII-

_que tal, me llamo Jeanne, un gusto conocerte-

_hola, mi nombre es Lyserg-

_ Mi nombre es Manta Oyamada, ¿puedo servirle en algo?-

_sí, ve a hacer el desayuno- dijo Ana

_ ¿perdón?- dijo Manta, nunca había visto a una chica así- disculpe señorita pero no creo que usted…-

_no me escuchaste ¬¬- Manta sintió miedo- ve a hacer el desayuno, ah…por cierto me llamo Ana, Ana kyoyama-

Manta obedeció, pensaba que su vida correría peligro si no lo hacía

Ana miró a todos los que estaban, ellos bajaron la mirada, no por pena, si no por miedo- ¿Quién es la encargada de grupo?-

Todos dieron un paso atrás, dejando un paso hacia delante a Jun

_muy bien- dijo Ana- explícame como son las cosas-

_bueno señorita- dijo Jun un poco nerviosa- nos formamos grupos para ir a vigilar las áreas y otros para buscar alimento-

_¿ a quién le toca hoy ir por alimento?- preguntó Ana, pero al ver que nadie contestaba dijo- Horo Horo- el nombrado dio un paso al frente lleno de nervios- Chocolov y Pilika, ustedes irán a traer alimentos, quiero verdura, fruta y leña, les quiero aquí en las doce…¡ahora!- los tres se fueron rápido sin protestar, ya que casi se mueren de miedo- Tamao- la nombrada estaba asustada- tú limpiarás la casa-miró a los que faltaban- len, Jeanne y Lyserg irán a vigilar el este, Jun tao, Ryu y Fausto irán a vigilar el oeste, ¿queda claro?- todos asintieron- muy bien, yo me encargaré del castigo de Yoh, los quiero ver a todos ustedes a las doce- todos salieron deprisa, Ana invocó a un espíritu y le dijo que fuera a vigilar a Yoh, mientras ella fue a ver a Manta, seguramente ya habría preparado su desayuno, Manta le entregó su desayuno, ella lo probó, frunció su seño y Manta tuvo que repetir varias veces el desayuno.

uno de los espíritus que Ana había invocado para vigilar a Yoh dijo que nada mas corrió 95 kilómetros, ella lo vio llegar agotado, fue hasta donde él y le dijo algo haciéndolo sobresaltar- corriste solo 95 kilómetros- Ana vio su cara de miedo que le provocó gracia- por eso te aumentaré mañana el entrenamiento al doble-

_¿Qué?- dijo Yoh sorprendido, no era su culpa el no aguantar, porque él no entrenaba bastante.

_y si sigues haciendo trampa, le aumentaré pesas más- dijo Ana- ahora has las lagartijas que te dije-

_sí Anita- no sabía porque él la estaba obedeciendo, Ana se quedó en ahí para supervisar personalmente que su castigo estuviera hecho. Tamao estaba viendo toda la escena desde el segundo piso, le dio rabia que Ana se aproveche de Yoh, así que se bajó del segundo piso, preparó una limonada y fue a fuera a entregársela, Ana la vio y solo dijo- no beberá hasta que acabe su castigo- Yoh sollozaba (ya saben, como en el anime), Tamao quería gritarle a Ana, pero decidió dejar las cosas así, dejó la limonada en el suelo y dijo- con su permiso- se fue a limpiar lo que le faltaba en el segundo piso

Ana había notado el mal humor de Tamao, pero no dijo nada, vio la limonada, se le antojó un poco, se paró de donde estaba y se fue a la cocina, Manta, después de preparar el desayuno para Ana, ella le había dicho que limpiara el primer piso, Manta se había rehusado, alegando que ella no era nadie para mandar, pero Ana atrapó a su espíritu acompañante con su rosario y él no tuvo otra que obedecer, se preparó un jugo de naranja, no era su sabor favorito pero tenía sed y fue lo primero que encontró, se fue donde Yoh quien ya había terminado las lagartijas y estaba haciendo abdominales, él la vio con un jugo, le preguntó- ¿de qué sabor es?-

_de naranja- dijo Ana sosteniendo el vaso

_ ¿enserio?, ¡es mi sabor preferido!- dijo Yoh

_que mal, porque éste es el último que queda-

_ ¿qué?, ¿me lo das?-

Ana meditó un rato- no, hasta que termines tu castigo, pero si no lo haces pronto, me lo tomaré- dijo Ana dando un sorbo, Yoh comenzó a hacer más rápido sus abdominales

eran las doce, pronto todos se encontraban en el comedor, Ryu tuvo que cocinar ya que Ana le ordenó, él por lo menos cocina algo comestible, Yoh estaba tomando el ultimo vaso de jugo naranja, Lyserg y Len estaban enfadados pero nadie sabía por qué, Jeanne estaba triste, los que fueron por alimentos estaban exhaustos.

_ ¿y bien?- preguntó Ana a Jun

_en el área oeste no vimos shamanes con intensión de atacar- dijo Jun- y tú hermano?-

_no vimos a nadie- dijo serio Len, como siempre

_muy bien- dijo Ana llamando la atención de todos- será mejor que se preparen- de repente un fuerte poder llegó a la pensión, todos ya tenían su posesión de objetos- todos ustedes vayan a pelear contra ellos- dijo y todos fueron afuera, sabía quiénes eran, los X laws, ellos lucharían mientras ella estaba viendo su novela favorita

Todos los shamanes salieron afuera a enfrentarlos, Yoh ya estaba preparado, aunque un poco cansado

_ ¡Amidamaru!- un espíritu de un samurái apareció- ¡concédeme tu alma!, ¡posesiona a harusame!- todos hicieron la posesión

_Asakura Yoh- dijo Marco- ¡devuélvanos a la doncella Jeanne!-

_ ¡entiende Marco que yo ya no quiero estar con ustedes!- dijo Jeanne

_la señorita Jeanne ya no quiere estar con ustedes, ¡¿que no entienden?!- dijo Lyserg

De inmediato Marco atacó a Lyserg y todos estuvieron peleando contra todos, Marco, en una momento de distracción de Lyserg, pudo darle un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo, quiso agarrar a Jeanne del brazo pero alguien se lo impidió y era…

_si ella no quiere ir contigo, no puedes obligarla- dijo Len quien detuvo la maniobra de Marco- y si quieres obligarla, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi- mientras Len peleaba con Marco, Cebin estaba a punto de darle un ataque sorpresa a Len, pero Yoh lo impidió cortando el ataque en la mitad, una se fue al bosque y la otra…todos temblaron de miedo

_me las van a pagar- dijo Ana quien había salido- nadie se salva cuando hacen explotar el televisor en el final de mi novela- en su detrás aparecieron sus dos demonios

_¡y tu quien eres niña!- grito Marco

_¿me llamaste niña?- preguntó con una mirada asesina, alzó su rosario al lado derecho y Zenki atacó a Marco, luego al lado izquierdo y Koki atacó también, rodearon a Marco y ella hizo un conjuro, todos no podían ver ya que una luz segadora no se les permitía, pronto la luz se dispersó y vieron a Marco en el suelo con graves heridas, Ana estaba parada al lado de sus dos demonios y dijo- será mejor que se vayan, hoy no estoy de buen humor ¬¬- los soldados X se vieron aterrorizados, Marco era el más fuerte, pero fue derrotado fácilmente por una niña, así que agarraron a Marco y desaparecieron

los shamanes se quedaron quietos, con los ojos como platos, sorprendidos, los X laws siempre les ganaban, bueno a veces, pero al parecer Ana era mucho más fuerte, Ana les miró- dejen de verme así si no quieren ser los siguientes ¬¬- todos desviaron la mirada- Manta, Horo Horo, Chocolov, Len vayan a arreglar la televisión, mas les vale que sea pronto, Yoh, Lyserg y Ryu irán a preparar el almuerzo, pero que sea rápido, las chicas hagan lo que quieran, pero no les ayuden, Fausto, te esperaré en mi cuarto- dijo Ana y entró a la pensión, subió arriba a su habitación

Los shamanes permanecían quietos, no salían de su asombro

_Yoh- dijo el shaman del norte

_lo sé Horo Horo- dijo Yoh- es muy bonita-

_ ¡no hablaba de eso idiota!- dijo Horo Horo

_jjjjj, ya lo sabía Horo Horo, ella es muy fuerte, jjjjj-

_ ¡maldición!- dijo Len

_ ¿qué te pasa Len?- preguntó Jun

_ella…ella… ¡maldición!- gritaba Len

_ ¿qué le sucede joven Len?-preguntó Tamao

_ ¿por qué estas enfadado Len?- preguntó Jeanne

_seguro dejcubrió algo que no noj lo quiere decir- dijo Chocolov

_mm…no creo- dijo Pilika

_ella le gana a don Yoh- dijo asombrado Ryu

_ ¡maldición!- gritaba Len

_ella puede derrotar a Hao- dijo Lyserg

_no digas disparates Ryu- dijo Horo Horo- Yoh es más fuerte que ella-

_ ¡maldición!-

_no puedo creer que ella fuera tan fuerte- dijo Manta

_es impresionante- dijo Yoh

_ ¡maldición!-

_ ¡Deja de decir eso!- dijo Horo Horo

_ella...ella… ¡ella sobrepasó mis poderes!- dijo Len- pero no será por mucho tiempo-

_ ¡oigan ustedes!- todo el mundo tembló - ¡Que hacen parados!, ¡vayan a hacer todo lo que les dije!- todos se apresuraron a entrar, definitivamente, Ana era una persona con poca paciencia y un carácter duro, no duró ni un solo día y ya era la dueña de la pensión.

* * *

Hola, que fic mas loco el mío ¿no?, jjjjj


End file.
